


Day Nine:Collars/Bondage; A collared Brat(Niji Vinsmoke/Hina)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Collars, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Hina has collared her boy and tied him down,he doesn't seem happy bout it however
Relationships: Hina/Vinsmoke Niji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Day Nine:Collars/Bondage; A collared Brat(Niji Vinsmoke/Hina)

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble about Hina and her brat Niji

Hina giggled as she saw the blue haired male,Grunting and wiggling agaisnt the rope that had him tied to the table..

Niji growled harshly as Hina played with a black leather collar that had Electric blue threading and Metal attached to it

"Lift up"

"Fuck off"

"Lift.Up Niji. Now"

Niji immediately (and he didn't realize he did it) shrank down and lifted his neck up,letting Hina click the collar on,running her fingers over the cooling metal.

"Aww,look how handsome you look in that collar"

Niji grunted and pulled harder against the rope,but he was bounded to the table so,he was slowly dragging the table closer towards Hina

"Aww, Niji-chan isn't behaving now is he?"

"Remove the collar from my fucking neck Hina"

"Awww,why would I do that?,you look so handsome in a collar"

Niji growled loudly and tugged,as Hina slide a finger from the tip of his cock up towards his collar,tugging on the metal,dragging her painted nails around in a circle, making goosebumps arise in his skin

"Hina,stop it"

She smirked her painted lips at Niji and gently giggled,biting her lips at him

"But why would I do that? When I'm having so much fun"

Niji whined and tried to pull away, actually tugging the collar agaisnt his throat,making Hina smile 

"Now,let's have some fun,shall we Niji-chan?"


End file.
